Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Destiny's Mirage
by DAYZ2nd
Summary: As a storm blasts throughout the Symyreo village a lonely Charmander trembles under the table, next morning when venturing through the forest he sees an unbelievable amount of damage. After meeting an unconscious Pikachu he then finds a mysterious temple at the bottom of a giant crevice, but this is only the beginning of their terrible fate.


_Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Destiny's Mirage_

 _Chapter 1..._

 _A new day A new friend_ _ **.**_

A violent storm shook the village of Symyreo, not a single villager was seen as they had all taken shelter in their sturdy and strong homes. However on the outskirts of town in a little house that looked quite unstable was fighting for its very existence as the winds attempted to take it completely apart.

Under a table in that house was a trembling Charmander in tears as he tried going to sleep with nothing but a plushy Charizard toy.

"Daddy ... W-why did you have to leave me all alone? *sniffle* I-I'm so sorry I was a bad boy... *sniffle*" He sobbed.

As tears fall down his face the Charmander falls asleep holding the plush toy as if it were his life. 

The next morning Charmander awoke to a bright and sunny day as the sun from the windows and cracks in the wall illuminated the single room house.

Charmander smiled happily and all his sadness from the night had faded.

"Wow! It's so sunny today!" He shouted as he looked out the window.

He then stopped smiling and looked to the ground with a slight frown.

He whispered to himself. "I wonder if there's even gonna be any apples left on the forest trees... N-no! I can't think so negatively! I know there's gonna be some left! It's breakfast time!"

And with that said charmander stood up from under the table with plushy in hand, he then walked over to his actual bed (which was a large hay stack at the centre of the back of the room). He placed his plush toy on the bed making sure it was in a comfortable position as if it were alive.

With a cheerful expression he then said in a comforting tone. "Ok I'll be home soon for breakfast with a lot of apples so wait here for me, I'll be home soon."

He took a bucket from beside his bed and ran out the door making sure it was shut tight behind him, as he walked out he stood in front of a sign at the crossroads not too far from his house staring for a while before eventually saying something.

"... It's still standing? How strong is this wood?" He began to question.

As he stood in wonder a new voice interrupts his thoughts.

"It's not the same sign hahaha!" The voice laughs.

A little startled Charmander turns to the voices owner a Squirtle.

He then questioned the Squirtle. "Huh? So this is a new one? Who put it here?"

With a big smile he proudly answered "I did. I got up early to rebuild and replace all of the village signs that broke from last night starting with the outskirts."

Charmander was amazed at the work this Squirtle put into replacing the broken signs.

"Wow! That's amazing I can't believe you did all that!" He blurted out.

"Haha thanks! I still have work to do with the inner town signs so I'll see you around, It's been nice meeting you." Squirtle replied shyly as he began to wave.

The shy Squirtle then proceeded to walk to the direction of the village but stopped midway and turned to Charmander once more.

He then explained "Oh yeah if you're planning on going to the forest then be careful, there's huge cracks in the ground everywhere and the only way to cross some of them is to use the fallen trees as a bridge."

"Ok thanks I'll be careful." Charmander replied in a cheerful and upbeat tone.

And so the two parted ways and headed to the opposite direction of each-other. 

As Charmander entered the forest he couldn't help but stand shocked at the disaster beyond the entrance, it was as if a war between legendary pokemon had taken place in that very spot.

In shock he yelled. "Can a storm really do this much damage?! It doesn't look like I'll find any apples here so I guess I'm gonna have to cross those trees after all."

With bucket in hand Charmander braves through the bridge of fallen trees towards the other side of the seemingly bottomless and giant crevice.

Once on the other side Charmander spots a collapsed pokemon at the far side of the clearing beyond some more fallen trees, seeing this Charmander sprints towards the pokemon as fast as he can.

"H-hey! Are you ok?! Hey wake up!" He shouted in distress.

The pikachu on the floor then twitched his ear at the sound of Charmanders voice and slowly opened his eyes.

In a tired and low voice the Pikachu muttered. "Huh?... W-where am I?"

Relieved he replied. "You're in the Symyreo forest. You're not hurt or anything are you? How'd you get here?"

A little confused the Pikachu then said. "I don't know how I got here and I'm not sure where this place even is. I'm fine though..."

"You're not gonna tell me that you're a human are you?" Charmander began to joke.

"Hahaha! No way I'm not a human." He laughed in reply.

"Haha for a second there I thought it was gonna be like the old legend of the human who was turned into a pokemon." Charmander chuckled.

"Haha I remember when my dad used to read me that as a bedtime story. By the way why're you in a forest like this with a bucket?" He asked now staring at the bucket.

"Oh it's for breakfast." Charmander explained.

Charmander began to explain about the storm and this morning as they both walked through the forest in search of apples.

"Oh so that's why you said it was for breakfast. But you said you live on the outskirts of a village, wouldn't it be easier to just go and buy it from a shop?" He questioned.

"I can't... I don't have any money." Charmander replied in a serious and slightly sad tone.

As he said this a silence shrouded the area until Charmander spotted what he was looking for.

He gasped in surprise."*Gasp*! The apples!"

Him and Pikachu both ran up to the tree and began collecting the apples and putting them into the bucket filling it to the top and then shutting the lid.

On the way back they began crossing the fallen tree bridge.

"I can't believe all this happened in one night. This crevice is huge!" Pikachu screamed in surprise.

Charmander then spoke in a serious tone. "I thought the exact same thing when I first got here."

After saying that a cracking sound made both of their hearts skip a beat.

He gasped. "Wha-!"

Before he could even let out a scream or shout it was too late, the ground beneath their feet had fallen and taken them with it. 

Slowly Charmander opened his eyes and mustered up the strength to say "H-huh?... OUCH! My back..."

"Ow I think I landed on you... Wh-where are we?!" He screamed now noticing their surroundings.

Both of them were speechless at the sight of what seemed to be the entrance to a temple right before them at the bottom of a giant crevice that wasn't even there before last night.

"How is this even possible?... !" Charmander questioned before realizing

"Oh no! Some of the apples fell out of the bucket!" He shouted in surprise.

He began rushing to pick up the apples from the muddy and damp ground.

Pikachu then asked. "Aren't they all dirty now?"

With a smile Charmander replied. "No problem there's a little lake behind my house where I can wash them."

After picking up most of the apples and returning them to the bucket before he could reach the last few a shadow was cast upon them and they were then stomped on by a large Nidoking.

"Squish goes the apple hahahahaha! You're gonna regret ever coming down here, anything that's here is mine to eat." The monstrous pokemon growled.

The size of the Nidoking was far bigger than that of a normal one, this Nidoking was two stories high in size.

Pikachu suddenly caught a glimpse of what was behind him near the right of the temples entrance, there were pokemon bones scattered all around and they hadn't even noticed.

Pikachu then began to panic. "Charmander run! He's gonna kill us! we have to get to the exit of the crevice now!.. Huh?"

Pikachu then noticed that charmander hadn't moved at all from that spot.

With a dark grin the Nidoking said. "Are you frozen with fear? I will make sure to eat you fast so you won't suffer too much hahaha!"

Its laughter was then halted by a single line that came out of Charmanders mouth. "Our breakfast..."

Nidoking then lost his threatening presence in place of another. "Huh?"

Charmander then coldly explained. "You wasted some of our breakfast..."

Suddenly the air surrounding them became cold.

Surprised by the sudden drop in temperature Pikachu then looked to Charmander and questioned. "What's going on?"

Charmander lifted his head so that he could see the Nidokings face, his kind eyes had turned into red glowing flames full of anger and hatred.

"You've been very bad..." He calmly said with death occupying his gaze.

Nidoking was petrified, he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

Charmander leapt off the ground into the air five stories high and opened his mouth to release a roar of flames that showered the Nidoking.

The heat mixed with the cold creating a burst of steam on impact.

Finally Charmander landed on the ground beside Pikachu, Both of them stare at the result of the blast.

Looking at Charmander Pikachu thought to himself. "(Whoa this guy has some serious power)."

The Nidoking that threatened them only moments ago was now a charred skeleton with hardly any flesh remaining.

Charmander and Pikachu both made there way to the opposite direction of the temple entrance to exit the crevice through a natural yet steep road. 

Arriving over a hilltop Charmander let out a cry of relief. "Yeah! We made it!"

They now stood in-front of the entrance to the forest happy and cheerful after such an eventful morning.

Gazing at the sky Pikachu says. "I think we're gonna be great friends Charmander."

Pikachu turns his head towards Charmander and smiles happily.

Surprised by what Pikachu said Charmander began to smile. "F-friends? Yeah friends! We're gonna be great friends! Hey I'll race you to the outside of the forest!"

Replying as fast as he could Pikachu accepts his challenge. "You're on!"

They began sprinting as their newly found friendship had been formed, unaware of the deadly tragedies and adventures that await them in the near future...


End file.
